


Whole Lotta Love

by moriartyscrown



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyscrown/pseuds/moriartyscrown
Summary: With Old Flames and Bittersweet Reunions, Dean Winchester gets more than he bargained for after chasing a cursed object to one of the most elite parties the Winchester's have ever been to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as intiative to write more lmao. Hope you like it! I know it's a rare pair but hey I need to be self indulgent once in a while lol  
>   
> Title from Led Zeppelin's song "Whole Lotta Love"

Dean could not wait to get out of the stuffy suit he was wearing. He understood why they did this, hell even liked it some days, but these parts he could certainly live without.

He grabbed a glass from a passing waiter and downed it's contents on one go and immediately grimaced. "Of fucking course it's champagne," he thought bitterly, what else could he expect from this stuck up event.

"Focus on getting the artifact, Dean," came a reprimanding voice from inside his head that sounded suspiciously like his brother, Sammy. Dean looked around, trying to spot his brother. It didn't take long to find the sasquatch just as he expected. Sam was smiling uncomfortably, being felt up by a woman who was probably twice his age, when he noticed his brother looking at him he tried to get his attention. Dean hid his grin behind his glass, and pretended like he didn't notice him.

Sam being cougar catnip aside, Dean really had to focus on finding a way to get the magical object they'd sneaked into the gala for.

Their next case had brought them back to Miami. They were following the trail of a cursed object, the Hand of Glory, which according to their research, brought to it's owner bad fate and quite often, death. They were looking at the unnatural deaths of a few influential men, thinking it to be assassinations but once they'd noticed the locket in every victim's possession they immediately changed their course.

Sammy, ever the genius, linked this case to one they'd previously solved - the Kohinoor Diamond and once it was confirmed to be a cursed object it was fairly easy to trace it.

The lore on the Locket was a bit vague but they were fairly certain destroying it would stop the influence it had on its owners. They believed that the Locket would be on display in one of the private rooms in the party held at the Museum. All they had to do was fake some comficonfi and some passes, and here they were.

They had laid down a solid and simple plan too - charm the guests until one of them gives solid info. All they had to know is which room it'd be in, sneaking in was something they could do in their sleep. And charming others was also something Dean could do, heck, was good at even.

So, as long as they sucked it up and played nice for one night, this case was good as solved. He knew if he didn't do it now he was never going to walk into that crowd, so, taking a deep sigh, Dean rolled his shoulders, put on his most charming grin and went into the fray.

* * *

  
"Any luck?" murmured his brother, when they could finally get away from the crowd. He ran his fingertip around the tip of the glass he was holding eyes still scanning the crowd.

"Nada. You?"

"Nothing," Sam replied with a deep sigh. His forehead furrowing as the frustration caught up to him. Dean didn't like sucking up to these smarmy motherfuckers as much as Sam but them's the breaks.

"We just gotta keep lookin', Sammy. We'll get to it soon enough"

Sam pursed his lips but nodded his assent and with a final gulp of his drink slipped back into the crowd.

Dean leaned on the wall deciding to take a moment before he went back in, when a sudden commotion near the entrance caught his attention. Curiosity piqued, he decided to move closer to look what had happened.

Once he was close enough to see, he found that the crowd was surrounding a man who had just entered. The man practically oozed charm and sophistication. His back was facing Dean as he animatedly chatted with a group who hung on to his every word. His suit was tailored so perfectly it might have been his second skin.

A pretty model was hanging off his arm as he talked, his date most likely. Dean was caught up checking out the man's (perfect) ass that he almost didn't notice him turning to face his direction.

He glanced up to see the man's face idly wondering if it’s as hot as the rest of him. The moment he looked up, he felt like he was hit by a sledgehammer or that one time he got thrown onto a wall by a particularly vengeful ghost, his breath leaving him and body frozen in its place.

"Tony..." Dean breathed, not believing his eyes. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing the glass in his hand firmly as his palms got clammy. He wiped his hands on his suit and took a deep breath before looking at Tony’s direction again. But once he got a good look at him, Dean couldn’t stop looking.

There he was, Tony _fucking_ Stark, laughing and gesturing with enthusiasm as he played the crowd. Tony didn’t seem to notice him, and Dean didn’t expect him to what with all the people fighting for his attention. The more he looked at the familiar face, the more memories rose up in his mind, bittersweet and all consuming. Soon enough he wasn’t able to fight down the memories threatening to overtake him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! They were very encouraging :')  
> Next update maybe a lil late but I'll post it asap!

The sound of Led Zeppelin and the whiz of air as he drove across the highway in his baby was all Dean needed to feel content. He rested his arm on the open window, mouthing the words to the song and occasionally drumming his fingers against the cool metal.

He saw a lone figure, bending over the hood of a Mustang. Dean slowed down, figuring he'd at least call out and see if the stranger needed any help. Once the car grinded to a halt right next to the man, he leaned out to ask if he wanted any help but the words died in his mouth as he stared at the man.

He was gorgeous for the lack of a better word. He had clear eyes that seemed to have a perpetual sparkle of mischief, long sweeping eyelashes and a full lips that was, in his opinion, made for kissing. The crinkles next to his eyes, the bead of sweat on his forehead and the furrow of his brow, every single thing about this man was captivating.

Dean cleared his throat to hide his discomfort when he noticed he was staring and immediately threw on his patented panty (and boxer) dropping grin.

"Need any help, sweetheart?" he drawled, deciding he wasn't going to pass up on this specimen of a man.

The other man blinked seemingly drawn out of a trance himself and a slow grin grew on his face.

"Seems like it doesn't it," he replied, slightly leaning in towards Dean. He internally cheered at the confirmation that his advances were very much welcome.

"Alright how about we take a look at it?" said Dean hopping outside his baby in an instant.

"Do I get a name or should I just call you my saviour?" the man teased looking at Dean with a sly smirk.

Dean flashed a grin. "Call me Dean, now do I get one or should I just call you my damsel in distress?"

That got a short bark of laughter from the man. "Tony," he offered.

"Tony," Dean repeated trying out the name with a noted he turned to the car,"Well, what's wrong with the car Tony?"

"I think the pressure valve must be broken."

"Engine not starting?" Dean confirmed, examining the car with a quick glance.

"Yeah.... you a mechanic?" asked Tony, eyebrows raised, seemingly impressed by his quick identification.

Dean preened under the subtle praise, this was one thing he knew he was good at well, other than ganking monsters but he couldn't quite say that to civilians now could he? "Nah not me," he answered truthfully, "But my dad and Bobby, my... friend, they taught me everything there is to it."

Tony nodded and glanced over at his baby, "Take care of that beauty yourself?"

See, if there's one thing Dean liked in a man, or well anyone for that matter, it was when they praised his baby. "Damn right I do," he replied with a fond smile. "That's my baby, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It’s classic, man, can't get better than this."

Tony hummed his agreement, walking over to his baby and stroked her bonnet.

"So, what's a guy like you doing at a place like this," Dean asked and immediately wanted to swallow those words back. He internally groaned, wanting to bash his head against a wall. He was usually better at this but there was something about the man that made him uncharacteristically flustered.

Tony thankfully only laughed and flashed him an innocent grin, "Road Trip gone wrong," he said simply with a shrug and Dean knew not to pry.

"Well, this certainly can't be fixed on the roadside, Bobby, he's the mechanic friend of mine, he owns a Salvage Yard nearby so I'll call him to pick this up. Why don't you tag along with me until then?"

Tony looked suddenly hesitant, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he looked back at his car and turned to face Dean, mind seemingly made up. "Can't say no to a face like that now can I?"

* * *

Dean hadn't laughed this hard since, well, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard and all it took was one cute nerd making a dumb science pun in the most serious voice he could muster. He was aware this was getting out of hand but he was powerless to stop it.

What was supposed to be a one night stand quickly turned into two days and before they knew it a week had passed by. The worst part was that, while the sex was quite possibly the best he had in years, it wasn't the best part.

He hadn't expected to become fast friends with the man. Dean loved the easy familiarity he had with Tony, he felt like they'd known each other for years. While he loved his family he couldn't be this at ease with them, his dad was, well….. his dad and his brother would sooner swallow a bucket of nails than listen to him ramble on about the finer parts of a Pontiac nor would Tony make fun of him when he says his favourite author is Vonnegut, instead he got this gleam in his eye as he started drawing Dean into debates about ‘Cat’s Cradle'.

"Hey pretty boy," came Tony's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts, "you gonna help me or am I supposed to do this all by myself?"

He looked up at Dean from underneath the old Mustang they were able to find in Bobby's yard.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Dean replied with a grin, grabbing two beers. Yeah, he could get used to this.

They were at Bobby's place, who decided to pounce on the only chance he'd get to go on a hunt and left with Rufus saying he'd be back soon with strict instructions to take care of his house till then.

It was perfect for the both of them, neither of them wanting to leave so soon- especially not when they had the whole house to themselves. Dean smirked thinking about the things they did on Bobby's couch that morning.

He turned on the old radio they managed to salvage from Bobby's attic and played AC/DC at full blast. He crouched next to Tony, grabbing a spanner ready to get lost in the grease and sound of good music for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on tumblr @webheadstan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments! I swear I'll be more consistent w updates!!

After spending two full weeks at Bobby's place, fixing cars and fucking around (literally and metaphorically) Dean wasn't ready to get back to hunting quite just yet. It's not that he wouldn't have taken a case it's just that he wasn't actively looking for one at the moment is all.

See, he did _not_ want Tony to know about the supernatural world and if he were to hunt then his time with the genius would be cut short, which Dean didn't want to do.

The reason why Tony took his impromptu road trip was a bit vague to Dean, but Tony did confess that he wanted to just visit all the states and see all the important landmarks. Dean, who was literally brought up on the road, took it upon himself to give Tony the full American Road Trip Experience. And plans made, they hopped into the Impala as soon as Bobby returned and took off. 

* * *

  
It was a starry night.

Both Tony and Dean were holding bottles of beer and were sitting on the hood of Baby, just watching the sky.

Dean would occasionally point out whatever constellations he knew but from the look of fond amusement on Tony's face he probably already knew what Dean was pointing out but he didn't interrupt him so Dean continued.

" ... oh and that is the Cassiopeia," Dean finished, taking a sip from the beer he was loosely holding in his hand.

Tony hummed and pointed out another bunch of stars. "What about those?"

"That is um, that’s..... a BLT sandwich?"

Tony's laughter was loud and joyful. Dean would never tire of hearing it. He turned to his side facing Dean, shifting closer and resting his head on his shoulder. Dean immediately put an arm around the smaller man pulling him close.

A moment of silence is all they had before a loud scream ripped through the calm night. Both of the men scrambled off the Impala and exchanged looks before running in the direction of the voice.

Dean had parked the car in an empty field next to an abandoned cemetery and the scream seemed to come from inside the cemetery. He reached the fence separating the field and the cemetery first, years of monster hunting making him faster and more agile than Tony. 

With a quick glance back at the other man, Dean jumped the fence and walked into the graveyard. He looked around for the source of the voice, when he felt it, the temperature suddenly reduced causing a chill to run up Dean's spine.

"Dean..." huffed Tony, out of breath as he reached where the hunter stood. "Can you see anyone? Who screamed?"

"I..... I can't see anyone, I can't explain anything now Tony, but just stay behind me okay? I got this," Dean replied, knowing he could no longer ignore the supernatural world.

"What? Dean? You're scaring me," Tony said clutching at Dean's arm.

"Just trust me, baby. Please?"

"...okay."

"Thank you," Dean exhaled, trying to get back into the hunting mind set. "We need to get back to the Impala fast. I have my, um, supplies there"

Tony looked wary but nodded. The moment they turned to return to the vehicle, they were faced with a tall lady in a ratty white dress, flickering in and out of existence. Both Tony and Dean were rooted to the spot out of shock. She moaned loudly and raised her hands, snapping Dean out of his trance.

He grabbed Tony's hand. "Run as fast as you can! To my car now!" he yelled almost pulling Tony with him.

They took off towards the Impala and jumped over the fence in record time, the ghost seemed to stop at the fence, letting out loud wails instead and flashed from one place to another but never crossed the border.

Once they reached the Impala, Dean immediately opened her trunk, flipping up the secret panel at the bottom to reveal a huge collection of weapons. He pulled out a shotgun and inspected it, checking for ammunition.

"What the actual _fuck_?" Tony whispered, sounding slightly hysterical. "What the fuck was that in the graveyard? Am I hallucinating? Have I been fucking a serial killer?" he fired off question after question, his voice rising with each word, hands flailing wildly.

"Tony please not right now," Dean pleaded. "I get how this looks, I'll explain everything soon I promise."

A loud shriek interrupted their conversation. Tony looked back at the ghost, turning more pale. "Fine," he relented, "but this isn't over."

Dean nodded and took out a lighter and ao can of salt. "That,” Dean explained pointing in the ghost’s general direction with his gun, "is a ghost. They’re usually spirits that stay back ‘cause of unfinished business."

"Right. Ghosts. Of course." Tony replied shaking his head, gesturing over to the ghost he asked "Well, how do you get rid of them?"

"Salt and burn their remains usually- normal salt won't work, you need to use rock salt."

"And the shotgun?"

"Again loaded with rock salt."

Dean finished loading the shotgun and handed the salt can and lighter to Tony. "Let's go," he said inclining his head towards the direction of cemetery.

Dean paused noticing how Tony faltered and looked at the other man, "Hey, I know this is scary but trust me I will never let anything happen to you, you got that?"

Tony croaked out a yes, but got some colour back on his face so Dean continued onward to take care of their unexpected ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @webheadstan  
> 


End file.
